The dead walk after the living
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: The apocolyspe didnt happen to one group of people. It happened to everyone, this is a story is about a new york detective in the zombie apocolyspe. A story of survival of the fittest of struggling to survive. With the threats of the walkers, bandits and starvation which one will claim the first life? (rated M for voilence and because im catious its just in case)


Finn Nileson walked down the streets of New York. A simple detective in the big apple every day a murder is committed in New York. So as a Detective in homicide he had his hands full most of the time. But not today, today was his well earned break. Today he got to go home a bit early.

He walked down the street with his badge tucked inside his pocket hidden from view. Cops aren't very popular in certain parts of town. He had a well tailored suit nothing spectacular black jacket, white shirt with a black tie with dark brown stripes. Along with a long black jacket for the cold.

Finn and short brown spikey hair the spikes on his hair focused to the front of him. He had broad shoulders but was quite skinny. He had a brown stubble on his face that hadn't been shaved in about a week or two. He had green eyes that shined in the cloudy sunlight.

He turned to the street where his car was he got in and realised he was getting a radio transmission. He grappled his hand-held radio and pressed the button. A voice came through the speaker.

The voice spoke "small riot in progress send dispatch at Welmsley street , over Krghhh"

Finn smiled as he put the radio down and spoke to himself "heh, leave it to the riot squad not the detectives"

Finn turned the key ignition and the engine came to life. He drove down about 4 kilometres to his apartment. He walked up to his level and unlocked the door. Tired from a days work he took off his coat and collapsed onto the couch. He turned on the TV and a light appeared showing the News.

The News reporter spoke behind a wall beyond the wall you could see a few riot squad policemen.

The woman on the News spoke "there is a small riot in project in the towns.."

Finn interrupted with a tired grunt "ugh I haven't got time for that" he tunered of the television and drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later he was awoken by his ringing phone. He stirred and awoke abruptly and groaned and searched for his phone with his right hand. His hand found its way around a small rectangular object. His phone he answered and spoke.

"This is Detective Nileson who am I speaking to" He spoke

"Dectective!" Replied a panicked voice he didn't know "The station is under attack by... Some sort of riot!"

Finn was really awake now he rocketed to his feet grappled his service weapon before he could say.

"WHAT!"

"I don't have time to explain just get here ok!" The voice was really panicked now and The Dectective could have sworn he heard a scream in the background. "AND HURRY OK!"

Finn gathered his things and put on his coat, unlocked the door when he heard a woman scream. From an apartment close to him. He thought about ignoring it.

No no! You have a duty as a police officer! He held his gun in its holster and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me miss is everything ok?"

A woman's voice came from inside "HELP HELP PLEASE!"

"Ok I'm coming in"

Finn stood back and began kicking the door. He kicked again and again and on his third kick he heard another scream.

"NO NO Arhkkkhhhhhhhhh"

Finn knew that sound all too well that was the sound of someone drowning in their own blood. He burst open the door and found a large male kneeling over a blond woman. She had a red miniskirt and blonde hair and most eye catching a massive hole in her neck. Finn stood there a few seconds as the blood soaked into the carpet.

He looked at the large white male and shot him in square in the chest. The shot most likely went straight through his lungs. The large white male recoiled then looked up. Finn gasped as he saw the rotted face of the attacker with blank silver eyes.

The attacker growled and lunged at Finn. The Detective went to shoot, this time right between his eyes but the gun was knocked from his hands. He fell back onto the door with the attacker on top of him his hands swatted at me and he gnashed his teeth. I pushed him off and searched for a weapon and I found a baseball bat next to the door.

As he crawled for me a gripped the bat and swung it at his head. The connected with the attackers head and he fell back onto the ground. The detective scrambled to his feat the gravity of the whole situation sinking in, as more blood soaked into the carpet. He snatched his gun and pointed it at the "thing" that had attacked him. He held it in two shaking hands.

"STOP OR ILL SHOOT!"

The "thing" was flat on its back, it's head perked up at Finn. It got off its back and advanced at Finn it got on its legs with its two arms in front of him. His rotting fingers pointing at him. Finn grimaced shut his eyes and shot. The bullet rocketed out of the gun and went right through the attackers skull. It fell to the ground dead.

Finn began heavily breathing with relief but then the woman started to groan. Just like the man did Finn decided to run. He grabbed the baseball bat and holstered his gun and ran. Panicked in the hallway he sprinted to the staircase he could hear groaning in other apartments. More of those "things" started to pound on the doors.

What the hell happened here! Finn busted out of the apartment building. Deciding not to go for the car he ran down the middle of the street. The streets began to flood with the creatures he turned the corner to get out of the city. When he found a man with one of those things on top of him.

Finn stared as he struggled and noticed his surroundings, next to him was a construction site. The man was in front of a convenience store. Finn ran into the construction site and grabbed a crow bar. "Another weapon" as he thought he ran to the man in need. He swung his crowbar at the things head it fell off the man.

"Wha?" Spoke the man confused, then he looked up "ok thank god".

"No problem" spoke Finn then he aim his gun.

"NO!" shouted the man, as the thing got up "THAT ATTRACTS MORE!"

Finn stared then holstered his gun. "Then you better take this." Finn gave the man his baseball bat.

Finn walked towards the creature and grimaced as he brought the crowbar up and down. On the creatures head again and again. Until it finally stopped moving, he killed it just as the man got up.

"Damn..." spoke the man "well I'm not waiting here until more of these things come."

"WAIT!" Exclaimed Finn as he stared at the convenience store

"What?!" The man shouted "oh... Well nows not the bloody time to go shopping"

"If this thing goes on for long... We'll need food."

"Yeah... That's actually a good idea"

They entered the shop and grabbed bags as they stocked up food. Once he had calmed down Finn actually noticed what the man looked like. He had orange hair spiky hair and a white polo shirt with black and loose jeans. He was quite skinny and was probably 30 he also had a small amount of freckles on his nose and cheeks.

"So what's your name then?" asked the man.

"Finn, yours?"

"Alex"

"Huh..."

Once they had finished stocking they walked to the front of the the store windows and saw some creatures outside.

"Ok here's the plan" whispered Finn "We get into the bar across the street and go out the back door or the fire exit then we continue through the back streets until we get to the bridge we then get out of the city and into a town where we find a defendable place and armour it up so these hints don't get in ok?"

"Yeah... Let's go."


End file.
